greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 5) 6
Synopsis for "The Other Hero" Hal takes Carol to the Coast City Aeronautical Museum for a date. Carol goes to the bathroom while Hal walks across the museum. Then, he hears that an old mechanic is being threatened by his younger co-workers for telling the police that they were stealing plane parts. Hal steps in and beats down the thugs. He then returns to Carol, acting as if nothing happened. Leaving the museum, Carol asks Hal how can he live without being Green Lantern, and Hal replies that he’ll manage and that he doesn’t need to be Green Lantern. Meanwhile in planet Ogoro, Space Sector 1417, Sinestro finds a hobo named Starstorm, who furiously asks Sinestro what else he wants from him. Apparently, the two share a history. Sinestro tells Starstorm that he came to Ogoro hoping to find Lyssa Drak, but he has been unable to find it due to a relic in her possession. Then, Sinestro uses his Green Lantern Power Ring to locate Starstorm’s helmet. Starstorm refuses wear the helmet, saying that he is nothing because of Sinestro, but Sinestro forces the helmet on him. Using the helmet, Starstorm guides Sinestro to a strange building, where Lyssa Drak attacks them. Lyssa plans to absorb Sinestro and Starstorm inside the Book of The Black to feed off their stories. She sees Starstorm’s story, discovering that he was a great hero until he was defeated and humiliated by Sinestro. Sinestro rips one of the Book of The Black’s pages and begins to see visions of possible futures, which include the Guardians of the Universe killing the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro as a member of the Indigo Tribe, Hal dying, Ganthet obtaining a White Lantern Power Ring, and Sinestro dying. As the visions disappear, Sinestro becomes appalled at the Guardians of the Universe’s arrogance. Lyssa continues her attack on Starstorm, wanting him to give into his fear and end his own life. However, Sinestro grabs Starstorm’s helmet and throws it at Lyssa, causing a small explosion that renders her unconscious. Sinestro decides to leave her alive, saying that she might be of some use to him. He then turns to Starstorm, telling that even though he has seen men get back on their feet after falling into darkness, he is no Hal Jordan. He then leaves Ogoro, ignoring Starstorm, who begs Sinestro to tell him who is Hal Jordan. Meanwhile on Earth, Hal and Carol wake up together until Hal’s Green Lantern Power Ring attaches itself to his finger, causing him to transform into Green Lantern. Sinestro appears, telling Hal that he is still of use to him. Appearing in "The Other Hero" Featured Characters *Sinestro *Hal Jordan Supporting Characters *Carol Ferris *Starstorm (First Appearance) Villains *Sinestro Corps *Lyssa Drak *Guardians of the Universe (In A Vision Only) *Ganthet (In A Vision Only) Other Characters *Green Lantern Corps (In A Vision Only) **Kilowog (In A Vision Only) **Tomar-Tu (In A Vision Only) *Indigo Tribe (In A Vision Only) *Indigo (In A Vision Only) **Munk (In A Vision Only) **Black Hand (In A Vision Only) Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Coast City *Space Sector 1417 **Ogoro Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *White Lantern Power Ring (In A Vision Only) *Book of The Black Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21094 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-/37-314717/ Green Lantern (Vol 5) 06